The Intimidator
Zachary Allen Young (born October 30. 1980) is an retired American professional wrestler. Best known for his time in WWE For Extreme (WWE:FE) under the ring name The Intimidator. Career as a professional wrestler WWE For Extreme Friday Night Smackdown FAKE young would debut in the WWE:FE on it's brand SmackDown! He would debut in a big way at the pay-per-view event New Year's Revolution. Intimidator would begin his career with a United States Championship match against the champ X-Pac. It would be a hard fought match, but X-Pac would walk away as champion. The Intimidator wouldn't be seen till over a month later on the February 19, 2007 edition of SmackDown! ''Where he would once again face X-Pac for the United States Chanpionship. Only this time Young would walk away as champion. That sunday at Lockdown: No Way Out, The United States champion would face off against the Canadian champion, Randall Farson in a Six Sides of Steel match. Young, and Farson would wrestle a clinic, with the ending result being Young getting the win. That next week on a episode of [[Velocity|''Velocity]]. TJ Cage would end up beating Young. A couple of weeks later. Intimidator would once more compete on Velocity, this time against the Diva, Trish Stratus. The match wouldn't go the way Young would plan, but instead would end in a DRAW. The next week, Young would actually get a match on SmackDown! against Shawn Michaels. But once more, Young would receive a loss. Making his record 1-3 since winning the title. On the March 17, 2007 edition of SmackDown! Young would come out to the ring frustrated with his career in the WWE:FE, and he would drop the United States Championship, and leave the WWE:FE. Short return At Vengeance: Night of Champions, Young would interfere in the Intercontinental, and World Heavyweight championship match, between Scorpion, and Genesis. with the stipulation being a buried alive match. A mysterious figure would pull Genesis down into the pits of hell. The next night, we would find out that it was Young who pulled Genesis into the pit giving Scorpion the win. Later that night, Young would be booked with Scorpion in a return of the Demons of Chaos match against The Kingdom. But the match would be canceled. The next week, Young would have a match against Refugee Mark. Mark would put up a enormous fight, but it was Young who picked up the victory. This would be Young's last match in the WWE:FE before leaving once more. Personal life Young was born in Oswego, New York. Growing up with a decent family. But things wouldn't stay that way for long. His family would go bankrupt, and he would have a tough time making it through highschool. Upon dropping out of highschool. Young would go into wrestling training, restorting to stealing, and pawning to pay for the training. Young would eventually make his way in the world upon getting into the WWE For Extreme. Upon retiring from wrestling. He now owns a italian restaurant, and a Irish pub in Syracuse New York. In wrestling *'Finisher' **Single legged Boston crab **Intimidator (Superkick to stomach) *'Favorite moves' **Clothesline **Chokeslam **Spinebuster **Pounce **Flashmagic **Powerbomb **Big Boot **Last Call **Stalling Suplex *'Theme music' **"Immortal" by Adema Accomplishments and championships *'WWE For Extreme' **WWE United States Championship (1 time) Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE for Extreme Category:1980 births Category:United States champions